The disclosed embodiments relate to a method of segmenting multiple touches in a touch sensing system using a touch panel, and more particularly, to a method of segmenting touches based on touch data obtained via a touch panel so as to recognize multiple touches in a touch sensing system using the touch panel.
Recently, electronic devices have become small and slim, so that a touch screen is widely used to input, instead of using a button-type interface method including a keyboard. In particular, much research is actively being conducted into a user interface using multiple touches in an electrostatic capacitive-type touch screen.
An electrostatic capacitive-type touch sensing system recognizes the occurrence of multiple touches by sensing a change of an electrostatic capacity between two electrodes. In order to recognize the occurrence of multiple touches, two-dimensional (2D) touch data is segmented, and in this regard, when a conventional technique for image segmentation is used, a characteristic of the touch data is not reflected, such that it may be difficult to satisfy exactness and calculation complexity that are required to calculate touch coordinates. Thus, there is a demand for a method of segmenting multiple touches, which reflects the characteristic of the touch data.